


Penthouse Apartments

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancapistan, Aphrosidiacs, Authright is a bastard, Fluff?? at one point? not until the v end tho, Libertarian is a better person than Ancap ngl, M/M, oh yeah there is sex in it btw xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nazi breaks into Ancap's house to negotiate with him.
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide), Anarcho-Capitalist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde)/Libertarian
Kudos: 25





	Penthouse Apartments

He and Ancap had to talk.

Authright was standing outside of Ancaps apartment; a grotesque display of wealth and power that made him cringe- the degenerate just had to take up the entire floor, didn’t he?

He just wanted to have a short, simple conversation, one an ideology of Ancap’s inferior intellect could understand. Truth is, the Centricide hadn’t really lived up to Authright’s expectations- he now spends over 12 hours a day around a mentally unstable and perpetually drunk shell of an ideology; who has the audacity to try and order him around like some sort of subordinate. 

All things considered; Ancapistan looked better than whatever he was dealing with currently. Hell, it looked more than simply better; it looked ideal- it looked conquerable. He’s had experience with taking over the dwelling places of bickering capitalists before, he could do it again; spread some rumours about the Left, start some internal arguments...

The only problem with Authright’s master plan was this- Ancap wouldn’t answer his fucking door! He could’ve sworn he’d knocked at least a dozen times, and loudly. The man didn’t even have the common decency to make time for his superiors.  
It was time for Plan B; breaking and entering. It was not Authright’s proudest moment, but he pulled out his lock pick set and got to work- anything was better than another night of listening to Authleft cry himself to sleep over that degenerate anarchist. The door clicked open after minimal effort thanks to the poor locksmithing in Ancapistan.

Leaving the kit outside, Authright tiptoed in, not noticing the door clicking shut behind him. 

The apartment was empty. That was the last straw; Authright let out a string of choice slurs and stormed back over to the door, finding it- once again- locked. Extreme times call for extreme measures, he supposed, kicking down the door was in order. However, relying on his superior genes to win his fights for him had left Authright physically weak- he flailed and pounded the door with his fists, kicking at it at random intervals.  
Surprisingly, this amazing strategy didn’t work, and soon Authright found himself on the floor, groaning in pain from the bruises beginning to form up and down his legs and arms.

The pain was unbearable; whatever Ancap had had the door made of was not as easily discouraged as the lock on the way in. Authright found himself rooting through the drawer of pills in Ancap’s kitchen, looking for Paracetamol, Ibuprofen, or just something that would numb the pain.

Eventually he just settled on the ones that looked the most like painkillers, as none were labelled; a small bag with oval shaped pills in it. He took six, and laid himself down on the tiled floor.  
-  
Ancap and Libertarian had been out all day selling arms to other ideologies and foreign states (He had tried to change his business partner’s mind on that, but he wouldn’t budge) and all Ancap wanted to do was check the stock market.  
They took the elevator up to the top floor, Ancap’s apartment, and froze at the sight of a tool set on the floor; a German made one. Ancap cringed, but still swiped his keycard over the lock to open the door. 

What awaited the free marketeers when they opened the door was chaos. The door was covered in boot marks and all of the drawers in the kitchen were flung open.  
“Don’t worry about it Ancap, I’ll get the servants on it as soon as possible.” Libertarian said amicably, easing Ancap’s worry a little bit.

Ancap’s response was cut off by the loud groaning coming from behind the kitchen island. Cautiously, the two of them split up, one walking down each side, only to find Authright- writhing on the floor and making a lot of noise while doing it.  
A bag of oval shaped pills, aphrodisiacs, were scattered on the floor beside him. Instantly, both of them knew exactly what had happened, and began to chuckle. 

Authright stared up at them, drool dribbling down his face.

“So Ancap, what I was saying about a small state in Ancapistan...”

Ancap snickered and hoisted Authright up by the waist. 

“Just this once.” He replied, in his nasally voice.

Authright moaned, squirming as Ancap held onto him. The three moved awkwardly into Ancap and Libertarian’s shared bedroom, with Ancap dumping the smaller man ungracefully onto the bed.  
Libertarian quickly ripped off Authright’s uniform, leaving him unclothed, his eyes flicking between the two ideologies. Ancap and Libertarian quickly followed, Ancap lying over the top of Authright.

The authoritarian ideology groaned at the contact, grabbing onto Ancap who pulled him in for a rough kiss. Ancap easily dominated it, the shorter man like putty in his hands. 

Ancap grabbed Authright’s ass, and began to stretch him out slowly and painfully, he was enjoying Authright writhing underneath him. Quickly he changed positions, and began to slide Authright onto his cock. He let out little moans, digging his nails into Ancap’s back as Libertarian stood and watched.

Ancap was in ecstasy- fucking the man he’d fantasized about since he’d joined (and subsequently left), the Centricide cause all those months ago. Nazi himself was incoherent, wrapped around Ancap like a drowning man would a raft. And so eager too- mumbling and bringing his hips back to match Ancap’s thrusts.  
-  
Authright was on fire- engulfed in flames that didn’t burn his skin, but penetrated his nerves. Sparks flew behind his eyes; or they did, rather, until the man he recognised but couldn’t place pulled away. He groaned at the loss of contact, arms reaching out towards the only man left in the room.

Libertarian chuckled, and just held Authright- feeling the man slowly doze off in his arms. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
